


One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer

by Indybaggins



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Foursome, M/M, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, the guys meet through sex. Includes lots of nakedness, condoms, creative positions and a Christmas foursome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Secret Santa fic for ocelotkitty

 

 

 

Ryan likes to fuck standing up. He likes to grab Colin’s hips in a proprietary way that leaves finger-shaped bruises. Colin hides them under his jeans later, prods them with a vague smile. Ryan likes to force him to strain upward, push his heels of the floor with every thrust. Ryan likes to fuck him until Colin’s calf muscles are screaming, legs trembling, vision blurring, and he comes, in the middle of the room, all eyes on him.

Colin doesn’t mind. He’s never been fucked in a bed anyway.

He prefers this, the room with the too-white, almost clinical light. The smell of leather and disinfectant and rough, honest sex. The other occasional inhabitants, their faces and bodies and moans familiar by now, as their witnesses. He knows whether they blur their hand in speed as they jack off or take it slow. He knows how their faces look when they come. He’s been here to experience the most delicious, intimate parts of their lives, so they are allowed to see his.

There’s Ryan, of course, lean and tall, nearly hairless chest. He has a small, soft curve of belly that squishes along with the dull thud of his hipbones against Colin’s lower back whenever they fuck. He has wiry muscled arms that carry more strength than seem necessary and often feel hot, wrapped around Colin’s middle. He’s always in control.

There’s Jeff, who doesn’t like control at all. Who opens himself up body and soul for anyone who might want it, who is overflowing in every way that Ryan is held together, who carries bruises like rare collectible stamps but gets nauseous at the sight of blood (Colin knows because he disinfected bleeding whip marks on his ass for him once, Jeff bent over the sink, eyes closed, dry heaving). Who hums and sings and jokes in the showers, but asks for a ball gag in the room. Whose safeword is ‘apple pie’.

There’s Greg, who Colin has known the longest but yet doesn’t know at all. Greg, who always wears his glasses ever though they tend to steam up. Who occasionally goes down on someone in the most spectacularly single-minded way Colin has ever seen, messy and enthusiastic, he deep-throats and grins and swallows and touches every inch of skin. Who holds men afterwards in a completely unselfconscious way but avoids looking at them.

They’re all a little messed up, Colin thinks, sometimes.

Colin has allowed Ryan to fuck him at least a dozen times. Sometimes so hard he can barely walk home afterwards. He has fingerfucked Jeff, slow and languid in the swing, seen the corners of Jeff’s mouth curl up into a smile under his gag and watched his eyes shadow over when he comes. Colin’s opened his mouth for Greg’s dick and has been very, very still until his jaw ached and he started drooling and Greg played with his hair and the shell of his ear for fifteen minutes before pushing him down and giving him a frankly startlingly good blowjob. Greg even held him after, but his eyes were far away, so Colin tightened his own grip until Greg looked at him with a sort of curious expression and hid his face in the crook of Colin’s neck.

It’s not a sex club.

It’s just the basement of a house, an average house in a row of many, with showers and the one room. The room is only open on Fridays, and Colin is awkwardly glad of that because he knows that if not, he would be hard-pressed not to come here every night.

 

He wasn’t sure it would be open on Christmas Eve of all nights, but once he gets there he finds he shouldn’t have worried. They’re all there, the regulars.

Colin is being fucked by Ryan, legs straining, one of Ryan’s hands gripping his hip, the other crossed across his chest, holding him steady and playing with one nipple. Ryan always does that, picks one, and teases it, pinches it, rolls it with his thumb. Sometimes the constant stimulus drives Colin crazy, but it also drives him across the edge.

Colin’s been watching the other men that vague way where he’s always somewhat aware of what they are doing, and who with, but it doesn’t interrupt his own pleasure. Someone whose face he doesn’t recognize had come in with Jeff, tied him to the marble altar in the middle of the room gagged and blindfolded, and then used the whip. He’s drawing blood and Colin feels a faint brush of irritation, because he _knows_ Jeff doesn’t want that.

Jeff has a safeword though, so Colin focuses on the rush of Ryan behind him, warm and steady, Ryan’s dick, his strength and moans. Then he realizes Jeff might have a safeword but is also gagged and tied up, and looks again. There’s a couple of whip lashes on Jeff’s white skin, straight lines dotted with tiny dots of blood. Nothing dangerous. Nothing unusual even for the type of SM that goes on there, but not with Jeff. Colin stills, Ryan’s rhythm breaks and he puts his hand on Colin’s arm in question.

Greg is across the room, being sucked off by a heavy-set, hairy man that Colin has seen around often. The man’s eyes are shut in obvious bliss, but Greg has been paying attention as well because his eyes meet Colin’s. Ryan asks a confused question behind him, and Colin decides. He says, “Jeff,” and takes a step forward so Ryan’s dick (somewhat uncomfortably and with a slick pop) slides out of him. Greg has pushed his partner aside as well, and because he was closer, reaches the table first.

“You’re going to stop that right now.” It’s the first time Colin has heard Greg speak and he likes his voice. It’s authoritative.

Colin reaches for the gag covering Jeff’s mouth, fumbling over the knots, and Greg attacks the blindfold. Their fingers bump together briefly.

Jeff is blushing in anger, a dark red shadow creeping over his cheeks, and as soon the gag is gone he shouts “No drawing blood, you asshole”. Ryan, half-mast erection with a condom dangling from it, walks towards them and deliberately gets into the man’s space, shielding Jeff.

The man raises his hands and says, “Hey, he asked for it.”

Jeff says, “I did not!” and Ryan intervenes with “All right. You’re going. Now.” Colin can see his hands curling into fists. Greg leans forward as well.

After a tense moment, the man shrugs, and leaves.

Greg asks Jeff whether he’s all right. Ryan pulls the condom from his dick, throws it into the corner trash can, and goes to see to it that the man really is leaving. Greg’s partner from before has found another man to suck, but he’s still looking at them anyway. All of the men in the room are. Colin realizes that that bastard is going to be recognized if he ever sets foot in here again and it makes him feel good, in a way, to know that they’re all in this together.

Greg quickly undoes the leather bands that are holding Jeff’s wrists, but when he wants to do his legs as well Jeff stops him. “It’s fine. I’m not letting him ruin my night.” He manages to sound both defiant and somehow, vulnerable.

Colin goes to wet one of the small towels in the corner of the room, absurdly aware that there is a small amount of warm lube dripping down his inner leg while he walks, and cleans the blood off of Jeff’s stomach and legs. It’s not a lot, but he can see that Jeff is very specifically not looking at it anyway. Greg keeps Jeff’s gaze while Colin tends to the blood and gallantly says, “I’ll fuck you, if you want. To make it better.”

Colin realizes what Greg’s doing when he feels Jeff’s stomach muscles dance under his careful cleaning and hears him snort a laugh. “You hate fucking people when they’re tied up.”

“True,” Greg grins, “but I suppose I could force myself”.

Jeff shakes his head. He seems better already. Colin can’t tell of the whole thing truly wasn’t all that traumatizing, or whether he feels better simply because they’re here.

“I could wear leather,” Greg says in the same self-sacrificing tone. “Or fuck it, _spandex_.”

Greg is stark naked. Colin tries to imagine him in either outfit and bends his head to hide the fact that he’s smiling as well. Greg catches him at it, points at him and says, “See! You’d like it, wouldn’t you?”

Colin nods, and says seriously, “I would never refuse an offer like that, Greg.” If Greg is at all surprised that Colin knows his name he doesn’t show it. Jeff looks between the both of them, realizes they’re bullshitting him and laughs.

Colin folds the towel to hide the bloodied side, discreetly swipes it over his upper legs to catch some of the lube and puts it on the ground. Ryan has come back through the door but is hovering there. He is looking at them, but is obviously hesitating. Colin knows what he sees. The three of them close together, touching, laughing, in this context it usually means something else, a ‘do not interfere’. He can though, of course, so Colin raises his voice and says “Is he gone?” Ryan takes it for the invitation it is. He nods and comes closer.

Ryan looks Jeff over and asks, “Are you all right then?” It’s fairly obvious that they don’t know each other well. He still seems uncertain of his welcome, so Colin tries to remember whether he has ever seen Ryan with either Greg or Jeff. He doesn’t think so. Jeff and Greg seem fond of each other, but Colin can’t recall seeing them interact in the room either.

“Yes, I’m fine now, thank you.” Jeff says, and they’re silent for a moment. They are four grown men, completely naked, with limp dicks, standing around. Or well, Jeff is sitting, on an altar, with his legs splayed open. Colin can see his dick easily, balls, the curling black hair between his buttocks.

“He just needs to get fucked,” Colin says, and then promptly feels a rush of shame heat his cheeks. He has no idea why he said that. Greg bursts out into a loud laugh, Jeff hides a snort behind his hand and Ryan just looks between the three of them, his eyes amused.

“He really does,” Greg agrees.

“Well then,” Ryan says, and lays an officious hand on Colin’s hip. He lets it slide down, cups one of his butt cheeks briefly, and presses him forward. “Go on.” His voice is suddenly deeper and it makes Colin think that he probably enjoyed that. Ordering him to go fuck someone else.

“Me?” Colin asks Jeff (and Greg as well, because jokingly or not, he had offered first). Greg agrees easily. Jeff lays back on the altar, stretches his arms above his head and grins widely, “I’m all yours.”

Colin can’t help but smile. Especially when Greg pokes Jeff in the side and he giggles. It’s just a lot different from how sex here usually is. They’re all relaxed, joking, it seems like... well, _fun_.

So Colin touches Jeff’s legs, the edge of his groin, teases him a little. Greg leaves briefly and comes back holding several condoms and bright red packages of lube that he spontaneously throws onto Jeff’s stomach like confetti. Colin thinks that that means Greg is planning to stay. He likes that too, a lot, so he makes sure to smile at him. Greg answers his smile openly. Ryan steps behind Colin and presses close, he’s practically hugging Colin’s back so Colin can feel his warmth and interestingly, his erection.

Colin takes one of the lube packages, and picks it open. Jeff looks at him trustingly. Greg starts carefully pressing small circles around one of Jeff’s pink nipples with the edge of his nail, making it peak up. Ryan’s breath is hot on Colin’s naked shoulder. Colin opens the package, and lets the wet, slick stuff dribble on his fingers. He strokes them between Jeff’s butt cheeks, feels the little hairs, the warmth, and presses just the tip of one finger in. He hasn’t touched Jeff’s slowly filling dick yet, but he knows he likes it that way. Jeff moans softly. Colin doesn’t know whether it’s because of the finger, or because of what Greg is doing to his nipple, but he likes the idea that they’ll finally get to hear Jeff when he comes. He never has.

Ryan, who is watching everything over Colin’s shoulder, is breathing slowly. His dick is erratically pressing against the dip of Colin’s lower back. His callused hands are on Colin’s sides, large and steady. Colin pushes his finger deeper into Jeff’s ass, to the first knuckle, out, to the second one. Jeff is exquisite to fingerfuck. Every motion, every little change registers on his face, and Colin is intent on making it as good a show as possible. Colin searches for Jeff’s prostate, presses as deep as he can, and when he finds it gives it short thrusts with the tip of his finger. Jeff’s body breaks out in goose bumps.

Ryan breathes over Colin’s neck and then licks it, sucks an open-mouthed kiss right on the edge of his neck and shoulder. He has never done that before. Colin sucks in a breath and wonders whether Ryan’s somehow making sure that he’s also thinking of him. That Ryan’s marking him as his. The thought really shouldn’t be that exciting, he isn’t into SM at all, but he finds he likes it anyway. He can hear himself breathing loudly as Ryan sucks. He adds a second finger just to make Jeff squirm. Greg glances over at them appreciatively and runs his nail down to Jeff’s stomach, his pubes, the edge of his dick and then up again. It leaves a small red line.

Colin starts fucking Jeff in earnest now, fingers in and out smoothly, and adds a third. His own dick is getting hard, pointing forward eagerly, and he shivers as Ryan’s hand sneaks forward to wrap itself over it. None of them have come yet tonight, and he can tell that they’re all into this. There’s several other men watching them but Colin doesn’t care for them right now. They’re not invited. He has everything he wants right here.

Jeff starts whining a little, hips moving up and down with every thrust Colin’s hand makes, searching for something more. Greg pinches both of Jeff’s nipples at once and makes him louder. Colin takes a condom, tries to open the wrapper one-handedly while also keeping up a good rhythm with his other hand for Jeff but his hand is slippery with lube and he’s just not all that coordinated right now. Greg, thank god, takes it from him, opens it and gently rolls it over Colin’s dick.

Colin slips his fingers out of Jeff, positions his dick to Jeff’s eager “Yes, come on!” and then Ryan grabs Colin’s hips and slowly pushes him forward, into Jeff. Colin is entirely sandwiched between Ryan’s weight and Jeff’s ass, he couldn’t even thrust if he wanted to, and because of it he feels the slow stretch of Jeff’s body much more intensely than he usually does. It’s decadently good. Once Colin’s balls-deep into Jeff Ryan keeps him there, hips and chest anchoring him, takes a condom for himself and starts pushing his fingers into Colin’s ass, much quicker than Colin did to Jeff but he has already been fucked earlier tonight, he is still wet there and Ryan knows he can take it.

Ryan switches his fingers for the blunt head of his dick and pushes in with a soft groan. Now Colin is the one making all the noise, his dick twitching within Jeff, ass stretching with Ryan’s length and the feeling is so intense, it’s as if he can’t decide what to feel first. Colin looks Greg, whose eyes are dark with arousal, and tries to convey some of it. Jeff captures his hand, lets his fingers curl around Colin’s unquestioningly.

Then Ryan takes an experimental thrust, takes his weight off of Colin for a moment, and Colin tries to press into Jeff, it takes a couple tries to really coordinate it and it’s like having sex for the first time, trying to find a rhythm that works, only it’s Ryan at his back, familiar and hot as hell, Jeff in front of him, eager, working with him, and Greg looking on, touching Jeff, appreciating all of them and it feels safe to let go, to stumble, to fall apart.

Ryan breathes out a surprised laugh when Colin suddenly leans forward into Jeff and he’s not quick enough to follow so his dick slips out of Colin. He tries again and Colin tries to keep his movements slow, back and forth. Jeff doesn’t have a lot of space to move because of the restraints on his ankles so it’s up to Colin to fuck him, then back into Ryan who is holding him steady. It’s an otherworldly feeling. His body has never experienced both at once and doesn’t seem to be able to process it so it’s all fragments, his dick inside Jeff, the delicious friction, Jeff’s hand holding his, Ryan’s dick hitting his prostate, Ryan’s hands on his nipples, Ryan’s breathing near his ear, Greg’s eyes.

Greg is asking something to Jeff, Colin is too out of it to follow what, but Jeff agrees and Greg outfits Jeff with a condom, then himself, swipes the wrappers off of Jeff’s belly and then crawls onto the altar, knees on either side of Jeff’s head. It looks rather precarious; the altar is only made for one really, so Colin holds out his other hand to pull Greg up. Greg leans over Jeff’s body, puts his hands down near Jeff’s butt to support his weight, and quickly licks Colin’s belly. Colin laughs because damn, such a silly thing to do. Greg grins at him before pulling Jeff’s dick towards his mouth and putting his lips around it. Jeff’s face is mostly hidden under Greg’s ass, mouth wide, sucking him in.

It’s all rather ambitious and a tad awkward but oh so brilliant to watch. Colin has a full view of Greg’s straining shoulders, his back, the swell of his ass and then the top of Jeff’s head poking from between there, eyes shut in bliss. Greg’s head bumps into Colin’s stomach every time he moves, and Colin can hear the wet sounds of eager sucking. Greg isn’t holding back at all and Colin can tell Jeff is getting close already, his ass periodically spasming around Colin’s dick. Colin himself isn’t far behind caught between Ryan, Jeff and Greg the way he is, it’s as if he’s flying, the dark curl of orgasm creeping from his toes through his trembling legs.

He tries to hold on, make it last, he does, but Ryan groans, privately and hotly into his ear with a kind of urgent desperation, “Oh yeah,” and sharply pins Colin’s two nipples between his nails.

Jeff starts moving erratically, his ass straining off the altar, fighting the restrains to get closer to Greg’s mouth and push harder onto Colin’s dick and whines a high, delicious sound.

Greg’s head moves faster, there are beads of sweat rolling from his temple, his wet hair tickling Colin’s stomach, and he moans, loud and unashamedly around Jeff’s dick.

Colin feels the rhythm builds itself into a crescendo all around him, his blood thrumming in a heavenly, maddening, speeding rhythm, every touch as fire, every sound magnified, the slick slide of sweat and ass all around him and the world whites out as Ryan’s dick hits his prostate just so, as Jeff’s ass tightens around his dick, as Greg swears a long, breathless “fuuuuuuuck”...

It’s the best orgasm of his life. He genuinely feels liquefied and made whole, wrecked and put together again.

The world comes back only slowly. Colin’s legs are trembling madly and he is being held up by Ryan, whose dick is still twitching, chest slick with sweat, but arms strong and sure. Jeff is looking flushed, hair a mess. Greg is sitting half on top of Jeff, smiling broadly, glasses smudged and lips bright red, peeling the condom from his dick. They all came. They all managed to come within a minute or so from each other even, and Colin feels as if that probably doesn’t happen often. Or ever.

“It’s a Christmas miracle!” Greg mumbles, to Jeff, but Colin hears and laughs, even Ryan snorts quietly and gets a grin from Greg in return.

Colin pulls out of Jeff carefully. Greg gets off the platform and Ryan offers him his hand. They’re all a little shaky, little slow now, still overwhelmed by what just happened. It’s nice really. Colin gathers the condoms and wrappers for the trash and they walk towards the showers as a group.

They wash, still close but settling into something different now, eyes averted, and change, Colin into his work clothes from the day. Greg into a suit, grey, with a tailored and expensive-looking wool coat. Jeff gets into jeans and t-shirt and then a thick sweater. He has a book with him. Colin wonders whether he’s in college, still. Ryan has a shirt with a name tag, carefully hidden in his locker but not so carefully taken out, now. They’ve become people again, very different ones at that. But still, to all be here tonight…

Colin files behind Ryan and Greg and follows them outside, past the door into the cold, dark night. Ryan pulls a packet of cigarettes from his coat pocket and lights up immediately, as if he’s been waiting for it, and funnily, so does Greg. Their eyes meet in a flicker of a smile and they both pause. Colin halts behind them, unsure of what to do. It’s quiet. A solitary car passes by.

Jeff comes up behind him and subtly leans into Colin’s side, pushing him forward. He’s already shaking in the cold air, so Colin puts his arm around him. Ryan wordlessly offers them both a cigarette, lights it between his own lips and hands it over and it feels intimate, even though it probably isn’t. Colin smokes for the first time in years, the smoke acid in his throat. Another guy comes out behind them, and leaves, coat pulled up high against the cold.

Colin thinks about walking that road back home alone. He always does, sore and fulfilled, feeling a little dirty, a little used, a little happy, too. But it has never felt as strange as this, the idea to go alone to an empty bed after touching bodies, but not the people. Never the people. So he says quietly, “Maybe we could go get a drink?”

Jeff next to him startles a bit. Ryan looks at the pavement. Colin bites his lip and looks at Greg who locks eyes with him in a kind of calm surprise, as if he underestimated him. He approves, Colin sees, so he adds, “All of us.”

Greg is the first to nod, “I’d love to, Colin.” It’s the first time he has used Colin’s name as well, and Colin feels as if it means something, maybe.

Jeff says “Yes” in a tone as if it’s simple, but he knows it’s not. He leans a little more though, which Colin thinks is a good sign.

It’s Ryan who takes another drag of his cigarette, says nothing. He seems harsh now, a wall surrounding him. But then Colin meets his eyes, and sees something small there. Something unsure.

Ryan says “Yeah, why not.” And looks away again.

And it’s as if they all take a breath. Colin smiles a little, plays with the cigarette in his hand, suddenly fidgety, suddenly feeling _light_.

So they start walking, onto the quiet street, under the stars, to a pub where the light spills out, the windows are foggy with mirth, and the booze flows easily on Christmas Eve.

Together.

 

 

 


End file.
